l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Satomi
Matsu Satomi was the daughter of Matsu Ketsui and younger sister of Matsu Nimuro and Matsu Domotai. Family Her mother Ketsui had married to Ikoma Koetsu, who took the Matsu name. Three years later, while Ketsui was with their second son, Koetsu was slain in a duel with a Kakita Kenshinzen. A week after Matsu Domotai's birth, Ketsui took the Kakita's head in another duel. Ketsui became the Matsu Daimyo after the Second Day of Thunder In 1133 Ketsui married again with Isawa Kokei, who also took the Matsu name. Satomi was born, and as Ketsui's only daughter, she became the heir to the Matsu family. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 73-74 Station Satomi was appointed as part of the Lion advisors in the Phoenix lands during the Phoenix-Lion treaty. One of the Phoenix shugenja, Isawa Nodotai, was thoroughly enthralled by her beauty, despite Satomi never realized it. She left Phoenix lands before Shiba Aikune unleashed his wrath upon their former Lion allies. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 47 Chukandomo In 1159 the blade Chukandomo was gifted by Matsu Nimuro to his sister Satomi. For a short time she used to wear it to important ceremonies. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Domotai's Sacrifice Satomi was angry when she heard her brother Domotai would be the exchange for Akodo's remains in 1160. She personally led the hundred Lions who transported Domotai to Black Tear Mountain, and tried to persuade her brother to leave with her when the remains had been recovered. Domotai would not dishonor his promise to the Dark Oracle of Water, and commited seppuku to avoid serving Matsu Turi. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The False Nimuro Satomi asked Kitsu Juri questions about a tanto that had belonged to Matsu Domotai, and which he gifted to the Lion Clan Champion, Nimuro, before his sacrifice. The tanto had been given to her by an eta, who swore it came ordered by a prisoner at Kitsu Tombs. It was a special dagger, bearing the mark of two Lion families, Kitsu and Matsu. It was a weapon entrusted only to he who protected the Hall of Ancestors. Satomi saw the same tanto she had in the obi of her brother. Juri could not say the truth, and his answers did not clarify the matter for her. Nimuro had used the Egg of P'an Ku and created a doppleganger, the False Nimuro, who was imprisoned at the Tombs. What Juri did not know was that the evil twin fooled him and left as the Lion Champion, while the real Nimuro became the prisoner called Tamago. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Turi's Student When exiting the Kitsu Tombs a disguised man, Shimizu, lured her to the presence of the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi, who told her that Matsu Nimuro, but not his brother, had given her to him to be his student. He wanted a child of Matsu as student, but Domotai had committed seppuku before he became lost. Satomi was surprised, but was caught by the Rain of Blood and joined Turi's side. Death In 1170 Turi convinced Satomi that she had to seek out and kill her mother Matsu Ketsui. She used a goblin mob to divert part of the Lion guards and she killed Ketsui's bodyguards with her bare hands. During the fight Matsu Takeko tried to help Ketsui, but Satomi easily took care of her. After Ketsui was murdered she was confronted and killed by Matsu Kenji. Legacies, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Matsu Satomi (Promotional) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Lost